um....SAILOR
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Sailor Moon and her friends are trapped in the neatherworld at the same time Ryo and Rowen are looking for their friends. Can she help
1. Where are we?

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin warriors or any other anime chacters that I may throw in here!!!

A/N: I do own along with my friend Norissa Sailor True Heart. um....Jessica is a fiend of mine from school and so is the teacher I am referring to. So sorry to them for not asking me first All right enough said on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!

It was a nice morning. It was a very pleasant for winter. Nothing seamed out of sorts or wrong that day to me. I was returning to class with my friend Jessica and the rest of my World history class from up front. Jessica was walking alongside my chair and Candice and mika were in front of us. All of the sudden I didn't see them.

At first I thought they had gone ahead and I just didn't see. So with that in mind I kept right on going. Sometimes it takes me a wile before I catch on that something is wrong and this is one of those times. It turns out I could picked a better time to timperaly lose it. Well no ones perfect. I kept right on going until I thought I saw something that I shouldn't have and that is when I made the point to stop. "What's wrong why did you stop." Jessica asked.

I think I see something that shouldn't be there or we are no longer on campus. Either way run." I told her begin to move fast myself.

Before I could think a large animal came out of nowhere and tried to take Jessica's hand away from my arm. I didn't give it much of a chance. With one hand I grabbed onto her and with my free hand I took off my seatbelt. At the last second I jumped onto the beasts back along with her. It seamed like a lifetime but it was only a second. We were high in the air when I started to wall and complain how I hated heights. "Ginny are you all right? Jessica asked when we had stopped.

"Ya, Oh no, look you stop moving already." I half wined and half said catching my breath when this thing decide to jump down this time.

"You haven't answered my question." Jessica reminded me once we stopped moving again.

"I will be after I get off of what ever this is." I replied.

"Here let me help you a stranger said reaching for my shaking arm.

Without even knowing it I let this stranger help me to my feet and then I started to fall right into his arms.

"Woe there lets try something different." the stranger said. 

No, I'll be fine just need to catch my breath." I replied but I don't he was lifting because before I knew it I was up in the air and Jessica had a hold of his arm.

I gave up at that point and let him carry me. I was so tired that I didn't care and I fell asleep in his arms. I didn't even know where we were being taken all I knew was he was running. I don't really know how long I slept but when I woke up I heard a familiar voice. It was that of my teacher that I had been traveling with that morning. I heard her say she didn't care if I slept through geography. I was wide-awake then but I still didn't know where I was. I couldn't see much of anything at that point and as long as the teacher wasn't lost I was happy. I also had a chance to talk to the person that saved me and now I knew a little more about what was going on. I found out his name was Roain and he had a friend named Ryo who owned that cat that saved us eelier. It wasn't until later what was a tiger that saved us. "What happened where am I? I suddenly wanted to know.

It's alright were safe for now let me tell you what is going on cause for some reason I think you can help." Roain replied.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

"How? Jessica asked.

"Don't know but it is just a feeling I have." Roain said.

"I think I know what you mean. I have had a feeling something was wrong when I sort of heard my friends disappear one by one like when we fought the evil negaverse a wile back." I said.

"So what are you saying Ginny?" Jessica asked.

"That I am Sailor Moon even though I don't look like it now. I mean I haven't transformed yet." I explained.

Just when it seamed things couldn't get any worse they did. Just as I finished explaining myself as best I could we were running for our lives again. It's all right I kept telling myself and this will soon be over. My mind kept racing and Jessica had a lot of questions. 

"I'm sorry I can't answer those right now." I wxpalnd as thing started going form bad to worse.

I needed help but I was still scared of that tiger, just not as sacred as when we first met and I didn't know what it was.


	2. Sailor Moon Revieled/first battle

Um…the standard disclaimers apply here. I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors, but I do however own Sailor True Heart whether or not I decide to use her or not in this fic. With that out of the way on to the fic!!!!!

All of the sudden the place we were hiding in was being surrounded by soldiers and they continued to flood the small place. "ARMOR OF WILDFIRE TUO JIN!!!!!" Ryo shouted transforming into his armor.

"ARMOR OF STRATA TUO ONCHI" Rowen yelled also transforming.

"What do you mean Sailor Moon?" Jessica asked.

"Let me show you, SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!!!!" I said choosing that moment to transform.

"Wow!!!!! Why didn't you tell me that you were Sailor Moon?" Mrs. Penfield asked as soon as I finished.

"I will explain it all a little latter, but right now we have bigger problems on our hands." I replied taking out some tin can sounding things along the way.

"AROW SHOCK WAVE!!!!!" Rowen shouted launching an arrow at some more of those things.

"FLARE UP NOW!!!!" Ryo shrieked taking out the rest of them with white light.

"Is that all you can do?" A strange evil person asked wickedly sending more of the soldier things at us, or should I say Jessica and Mrs. Penfield.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!!!!!" I yelled hurling my tiara in a wide circle knocking out only some of the soldiers along the way, but there were more coming. Ryo and Rowen tried to hold them back but they were getting weaker. I did the only thing I could. I took the silver crystal from its resting place inside my broach and prepared to use it against them when Ryo's armor changed from red to white. He took the remaining out soldiers.

"Well, well this might be a challenge after all. Now let see what you can really do against me. You first girl, lets see how you handle this. MARS FLAME SHOOTER!!!!!" The evil man called and soon I was hit by Sailor Mar's strongest power.

"No way, what did you do to them??!!!" I cried tears already forming in my eyes.

"You leave her alone!!!!" Rowen demanded.

"Take a taste of this Ronin and Princess. THUNDER BULT CUT!!!!" He said and Rowen got me out of the way just before it hit.

"Well try this, Rage of infinero!!!!!!" Ryo shouted striking the creep.

"Well try these on for size wildfire. IRON ROCK CRUSHER and VENOUS LOVE AND BEATY SHOCK!!!!!"Mr. Talking tin can announced launching both attacks at us.

"What is happening Mrs. Young?" Jessica finally asked.

"Sailor Moon is fighting with the two boys we met, but it looks like they could use some help." Mrs. Young answered her voice in a low whisper.

"JUPITER OKE EVELOATION!!!!!!" Mr. Talking tin can declared launching green leaves of lightning at us.

"Lets triple team him." I suggested.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked.

"I think she means hit him with everything we have at the same time." Rowen answered for me

"MERCURY AQUA RAPISIDY!!!!!!" Mr. Talking tin can called releasing another attack at us, while we were talking.

"I Wish I could use the rainbow moon wand." I thought to my self.

"Quick now while he is powering up." Rowen said.

"MOON TIARA…." I started, powering up.

"ARROW SHOCK…." Rowen went next, also powering up.

"RAGE OF…" Ryo finished, starting to power up to.

"MAGIC!!!!!" I shouted releasing my tiara.

"WAVE!!!!!!" Rowen put in releasing his arrow.

"INFERNO!!!!" Ryo finished and all the attacks released and melded together to form one huge ball of energy.

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!!!!!!" Mr. Talking tin can called one more releasing Cye's power canceling the other attack.

"Now what?" I thought.

"Had enough?" the evil man asked, and then added. "Well I have one more trick up my sleeve. Oh, please Pegasus protector of peoples' dreams. Crystal Twinkle Bell!!!" 

"That's Mini Moon!!!!!!" I Exclaimed heard that voice. "No, not again!!!!"

"Sailor Moon hold out your weapon, and I will assist you." Pegasus told me and I did as instructed.

"MOON GORGIOUS MEDITATION!!!!!! " I yelled moon dusting the creep.

"How come you didn't do that before?" Jessica asked me.

"For two reasons, one he was strong and with out Pegasus power my wand won't work." I explained.

"Looks like we have a lot of introducing and explaining to do." Ryo said.

"Lets find a hiding place first so we can talk." Rowen suggested picking me up and detransforming into his sub armor.

"Good idea." I said also detransforming.

With that we left to find a hiding place. Rowen was carrying me and Mrs. Penfield was guiding Jessica. Ryo took the lead riding white blaze.

A/N: Sorry this was so short, but I want to put the talking chapter by itself, instead of having one long chapter with two or three of talking. I couldn't remember that guy's name that fought Ryo and Rowen with the sword that had theirs friends' powers so Imade one up. If there are any questions then they may be explained in chapter 3, if not this one. And if that is not enough then Email me at the address on my bio, or at [sailormooncom123@sailormoon.com][1] , thank you and have nice day, Chapter 3 is coming soon, but it will come much faster if I get reviews!!!!^_^ 

   [1]: mailto:sailormooncom123@sailormoon.com



End file.
